


Wake up

by GabrielLives



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s13e18 Bring 'em Back Alive, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: I saw the promo clip for Bring em back alive and wrote this little drabble. The promo clip. I haven't even seen the episode yet.





	Wake up

“Your family needs you! Jack, your nephew, needs you! The world needs you. We need you.” Sam paused, “Gabriel, I need you.”

 

He waited, hoping that his pleas would be heard. That the dirty archangel sitting on the corner of the bed would move, say something, do anything.

 

But Gabriel was still, his bloody face set into a scowl. 

 

Sam pursed his lips, nodded tightly. 

 

“Ok,” Sam threw his hands up in defeat. “If that’s how you want to be, that’s fine.” He turned to leave, calling over his shoulder, “You can stay here as long as you want.”

 

As he grasped the doorknob, Gabriels dry and cracked voice froze him in place.

 

“You don’t need me, kiddo.” 

 

Slowly, Sam turned. His hazel eyes met Gabriels golden ones, and the anger drained from his body. 

 

“How do you know?” Sam asked as he slumped back into the desk chair.

 

“You're strong.”

 

“Not strong enough,” Sam sighed, a frown forming on his lips.

 

Gabriel paused, his jaw muscles twitching like he was remembering how to use them all over again. “You've survived.”

 

“Thanks to you.”

 

The room fell into silence as Sam dropped his gaze, interlacing his fingers in his lap. A tension fell between them, the room heavy with apprehension. 

 

Sam broke the silence first, sniffing in a breath before he spoke. 

 

“I can't face Lucifer,” he said quietly. “Not alone, not again.”

 

“Don't save me for that,” Gabriel spat. “I won't kill him.” 

 

Sam nodded again. “I know. Thats not why.”

 

“Then why? Why am I still alive? You should've taken that archangel blade and killed me. You have the right, you know.”

 

“Because,” Sam said, his gaze landing on Gabriel again, “no one deserves what happened to you.” His serious look faltered, long repressed memories bubbling up in his mind. “No one.”

 

Gabriel peered at Sam, his eyes searching inside of the hunter across the room. He looked deep, catching a glance of Sam's soul. It was always so bright, and even though it still shone brilliantly, Sam's soul was worn and cracked, hastily pasted together and shrouded under a thin veil of ache.

 

“What happened while I was gone?” Gabriel still stared, disbelief in his voice. 

 

“Too much.”

  
  



End file.
